iDon't Understand This Feeling
by favoroftheorchids
Summary: Sam and Freddie feel something everytime they touch and don't understand why. Can Carly and Wendy find a way to get them to admit their true feelings?
1. iMust Have Locker 239

**Hey, peoples. Okay, so I didn't have any ideas at all, then I remembered this one. I'd thought of it at about 10-11 pm the night I saw iMust Have Locker 239.**

**Also, I'm working on a Seddie video…if anyone knows where to download iCarly episodes, please PM me.**

** Disclaimer: The beginning is from iMust Have Locker 239 (just skim that part, the parts from episodes will be underlined), and there's two scenes from iCook at some point. Otherwise, only the eventual plot is mine.**

**iDon't Understand This Feeling**

**Chapter One: iMust Have Locker 239**

_Sam POV_

Walking through the halls of Ridgeway, I saw Freddork struggling to open Locker 239. He turned around and saw me.

"Hey, I can't get our locker open," he said.

"I know. I changed the combination," I replied smugly.

"Why?"

"I thought it might irritate you." I grinned slightly, waiting for Fredward's reaction.

"Okay, that's it! I can't share this locker with you anymore!" he cried. _Success!_

I started to walk away. "Look, why don't we talk about this later, okay?" It wasn't really a question, more like this-is-what-you're-going-to-do-so-just-deal-with-it.

But Freddie had chosen now to be stubborn. "No, why don't we talk about this n—"

"Dude! My mom just had laser eye surgery this afternoon and she's coming to pick me up, so I gotta get outside!" I said, in an attempt to get away. Once again, though, Freddie pulled me back.

"This won't take long," he started, pulling something out of his pocket. "I am prepared to offer you—" He looked up suddenly, realizing what I had said. "Wait, your mom had laser eye surgery today and she's driving a _car_?"

"I didn't say she makes good decisions," I scoffed, shrugging.

"And you're getting in the car _with _her?" If I didn't know better, I'd say the nub actually _cared_. _But why would he care about me? He's in love with his precious Carly, _I thought sadly. _Wait, since when do _I _care what _he_ thinks?_

I blew off my thoughts with, "I didn't say I make good decisions!" He snorted, almost a laugh. "Now, about this offer?" I added, suddenly curious.

"Oh, yeah. I am prepared to offer you two hundred bucks for your half of the locker."

Smiling, I took the cash. "Done!"

"Done?" Confused, he followed me.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I thought you'd ask for more." Wow, he does know me, doesn't he?

"Nah. I've been missing having a locker next to Carly, so I was gonna give you that one anyway." I smiled and walked away with what was now my money.

"Well if you were gonna give me the locker anyway, then I want my money back!" Freddie demanded. Then we could hear the screeching of tires and a car crashed through Locker 239.

Without really meaning to, I pressed myself against the nearest wall. And I'm sure Freddie didn't mean to either, but he put his hands on my shoulders and shielded me a little, like he was trying to protect me. Nice, coming from anyone but Fredward.

"There's my mom now," I said, escaping Freddie's grasp as he just stood there looking shocked. "Nice driving, Mom!" Pushing rubble out of the way, I yanked open the trunk and hopped in the back. Just before closing it, I waved my new money at him. "Later!"

_Freddie POV_

Sam's mom drove off to leave me standing alone. "Goodbye, Locker 239," I said, looking around. "And my money."

Mr. Howard came running up, shouting about what had happened. Seeing me, he dragged me off to give me whatever punishment he was going to.

But I didn't care. All I could think about was my insane, ridiculous urge to shield Sam when the car crashed through. I couldn't explain it; it was like all that had gone through my head was _Protect Sam. _Crazy, right? And then when I was…it felt like I was _supposed_ to or something. She must've noticed me doing it, and I'm surprised she didn't slaughter me.

"Freddie? Freddie?" Suddenly I was aware of Principal Franklin calling my name. When did we get here?

"Huh?"

"What happened to locker 239?"

No way I was going to tell him it was Sam's mom. She'd get expelled! Not that she'd care. So I said, "A deranged drunk driver crashed through the wall and then drove away." It was the best I could think of.

"A drunk driver?"

"Yeah."

"Did you see the license plate or anything?"

"No, they crashed through from the front and there was no license plate there. There was no damage to the car either, just the wall."

"Well, that doesn't help us any," Principal Franklin said obviously, mostly to himself. Then, louder: "Thank you, Freddie, you can go now."

With a quick nod, I left, listening to Principal Franklin grumble to himself. I heard him pick up the phone and say, "Someone just crashed through the wall of my school…" He must be calling the police.

When I see Sam, I'm gonna kill her.

_Sam POV_

As Mom drove, I tried various times to climb up to the front seat; finally succeeding, I thought about what had happened earlier with Freddie. He gave me free money! And then Locker 239 got crushed. It was better than any prank I'd ever pulled on the boy, anyway.

"You did good, Mom," I said without even realizing it. She turned her head toward me, her eyes covered with something for the surgery.

"With what?"

"Uh, nothing." Man, I really need to stop doing that!

A little voice in the back of my head said, _But what about the _other _thing that happened with Freddie? _Oh, yeah. How good it had felt when he'd tried to "protect" me. He probably hadn't noticed a thing, and here I am all worried.

**Okay, so that's it for Chapter 1. Sorry to end it so soon, since most of it was just from the episode—there'll be more if you guys like it, though I don't really like this story so far; I hope it might get better. I'm trying to make this my first multi-chapter. **

**Thoughts? (Also, if anyone can think of a better title, let me know.)**


	2. iLie Awake at Night

**Yes, I know I'm probably the worst author ever. It's been months since I updated. First I had evil writer's block, then I wasn't in a Seddie mood on top of that. The block isn't totally gone, but I'm trying. Plus, once I DID finish it, my internet wouldn't work and I couldn't upload it.**

**Anyway, the beginning and title of this chapter are inspired by a line of **_**How Will I Know? **_**by Keke Palmer: "**_**If it ain't love, tell me why I lie awake at night staring at the wall."**_

**Disclaimer (do I really have to do these for every chapter?): Yes, the world's gone mad, and in a total shift of power, I own iCarly.**

**iDon't Understand This Feeling**

**Chapter Two: iLie Awake at Night**

_Sam POV_

Rolling over, I checked my cell phone yet again. This time it read 11:55. I sighed. I'd been lying here all night, doing absolutely nothing. I just couldn't stop thinking about something…every time I stopped for a second, it would creep back into my head. It was about Freddie, and him trying to shield me from Mom's car crashing through the wall…

I wanted to scream into the pillow and punch something, but then Carly would probably wake up and freak out. Not worth the trouble.

Ugh! I hate that dork! I'm supposed to think of meat before I fall asleep, not _him_! Meat, meat, meat…the ham in Carly's fridge…those ribs from when iCarly was a TV show…the look on Freddie's face when I stuck those same ribs to it…

Nope. Still not working.

_The Next Day (no one's POV)_

"Carly! Carly!" Sam yelled excitedly, running up to her best friend by the lockers.

Carly cocked her head and looked at her. "Is this about the new ham-flavored toothpaste?"

"No!" Suddenly Sam paused in disbelief. "They _have _that?" When Carly nodded, she continued. "Someone just texted me that there's going to be a new season of Girly Cow!"

"No way!" Carly exclaimed. "Girly Cow hasn't had any new episodes for three years!"

"I know!"

Just then Freddie came up to the girls. "Hello Carly, Sam."

"Hey Freddie," Carly greeted him. "There's gonna be a new season of Girly Cow!"

After some incoherent conversation between the three, they were interrupted.

"Get to class!" Ms. Briggs screamed through a very loud bullhorn. "That means you three!" she added before heading towards the teachers' lounge.

"Who knew one teacher could be so obnoxious?" Carly asked, more to herself than to the two people standing on either side of her.

"I heard that, Carly Shay!"

Carly slowly turned around, wide-eyed, and quickly walked away, Sam and Freddie following close behind.

"You guys got any ham?" Sam asked, throwing her bag on the couch as she and Carly entered the Shays' apartment.

"Hey, little sister and her best friend," Spencer greeted them. "Freddie isn't with you?"

"No, his insane mom's forcing him to take another tick bath," Sam supplied, rolling her eyes. Spencer nodded in understanding.

"Hey, we should go plan the next iCarly," Carly decided, turning to Sam. When she resisted, Carly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the elevator.

Up in the studio, Sam played Violin Hero as Carly pulled out index cards of iCarly segments and ideas and flopped down on the beanbag next to Sam's.

"How about a Messin' With Lewbert?" Sam suggested. "We haven't messed with that guy for a while. He needs it."

"Sure," Carly agreed, writing it down. "Then…a Pathetic Play?"

"Whatever."

They planned iCarly for the next few hours, with Freddie too once his mom finished with his tick bath.

**I know, not a very eventful or Seddieish chapter, but like I said, the block isn't totally gone. Just be glad I got it done before you or I turned eighty.**


	3. iDiary

**I'd like to apologize again for how long this has taken. I was stuck, then I randomly thought of this during school two days ago.**

**iDon't Understand This Feeling**

**Chapter Three: iDiary**

_Dear Diary,_

_ Tonight's iCarly was great. We really freaked Lewbert out—at least we didn't hurt him this time, that was a disaster. Then we made Gibby dress like a chicken and cluck at random people in the street. One old lady started hitting him with her purse saying he was crazy._

_ But I can't help but notice there's something going on between Sam and Freddie. They've been acting really weird since Wednesday when Sam left school with her mom. They're barely talking to each other, and I think Sam's being meaner than usual. And I was just thinking they were starting to be friends. I'll ask Wendy, Gibby, and some other people on Monday if they've noticed anything or if I'm just being paranoid._

_ I have to go for now, Spencer's calling me…he wants me to see the floor. He says Socko's cousin Paul just polished the floor and it's really shiny._

_ -Carly Shay, 5/12/10_

**Let's just pretend Carly has a diary, okay? Sorry it's so short; hopefully the rest will be longer.**


	4. iNeed Spencer's Help

**iDon't Understand This Feeling**

**Chapter Four: iNeed Spencer's Help**

_Carly POV_

"Wendy!" I called, seeing the familiar redhead walk by. She turned, and I brought her over near the lockers. Looking around to make sure no one would hear me, I asked in a hushed voice, "Have you noticed anything…odd with Sam and Freddie?"

She stared at me as if I'd gone crazy. "You're just realizing this," she said. The way she said it didn't make it a question.

"What do you mean?"

She was still staring at me. "You hang out with them _every day _and you're noticing _now _what everyone else noticed months ago?" It was a question this time.

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Dude, they totally like each other!"

"Really?" I said, drawing it out for a second with a grin slowly creeping up on my face. "Interesting."

"I know that look. What are you thinking?" Wendy asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm thinking we find a way to get them together, since they're both too stubborn to admit it. Without them ever knowing we did a thing."

Wendy smiled. "I like the way you think, Carly Shay."

"SPENCER!" I yelled, entering the apartment. He immediately came rushing downstairs, knocking a few things over and breaking some things as he did so, falling over, then popping right back up and saying, "What?"

"I need your help on something. Quickly! _Now!_"

"All right," Spencer agreed happily, shrugging.

"Wendy and I trying to get Sam and Freddie together," I said. "We have a plan, and we need you to do it."

"I'm listening!"

I whispered something in his ear.

"Got it. One question—why are you doing this _now_?"

"Because I just realized," I admitted sheepishly and quietly.

He started laughing until I hit him with a pillow. "That's not very nice," he informed me, pouting. I whacked him again and he started giggling, running away and trying to avoid me. Then he suddenly stopped. "So about this plan?"

"Oh yeah." I motioned for him to lean over and whispered in his ear.

**So…what do you think Carly and Wendy's plan is?**

**Also, I know I said it would be the beginning of this week, but I've been busy—homework Monday & Tuesday, Wednesday I didn't get home until late. But you don't care, so I'll stop rambling now.**


	5. iHave a Plan

**I'm back! Once again I apologize for the time, but May 27 was my birthday and I had relatives visit for a while, and lately I've just been really busy. Plus, school's almost over—June 15!—so I'll have more time to write after that, especially since I like to write (and read) late at night and not earlier in the day. Yes, I'm weird.**

**iDon't Understand This Feeling**

**Chapter Five: iHave a Plan**

_Sam POV_

I opened the front doors to the lobby of the Bushwell Plaza and headed up the stairs, ignoring Lewbert screaming at me for "contaminating his floor." As soon as I get to the Shays', Carly dragged me up to the iCarly studio with the promise of beef jerky and ham-flavored gum.

We flopped down on the beanbags and while I sit and enjoy my jerky, she looks at her email. "Hey, check this out," she said, tilting the screen towards me.

"What is it?"  
"Wendy's having a party Saturday. We should go."

"Fine."

"But, you have to bring a date."

I groaned, throwing my head back. "Whyy? Can't the two of us just go as friends and you can dance with dudes when we get there?"

"No way! I'm going to ask Jeremy. You'll just have to find someone else." Jeremy was a guy in science class who Carly had a major crush on lately.

"There's no guys who I'd wanna ask."

"You'll find someone," she said, her voice sounding all small and somewhat smug. I glanced at her, confused, and she just smiled at me innocently and nonchalantly.

_**A few days later (Thursday), while Sam's out buying food…**_

_Freddie POV_

My mom was trying to force me to take another tick bath—"They jump on you and you just don't know it! If you're not careful it'll suck the blood all out of you and you'll be bloodless!"—so I managed to fight my way to the door and get to Carly's.

When I entered, Carly was sitting on the couch watching TV. Seeing me, she quickly jumped up, pausing the TV and shutting it off.

"What's up with that?" I asked curiously.

"I…want to talk to you," she said, sitting back down and patting the seat next to her. "Wendy's having a party Saturday and we have to bring dates."

"Do you want to go together?" I asked excitedly.

"No, I'm already going with Jeremy. But Sam's been asking and all the guys are too scared to go with her."

I half-shrugged, not sure where she was going. "So?"

"_So, _why don't you go with her?"

My eyes widened and I stared at her in disbelief. _Sam? _She'd murder me for even thinking of it!

"You've officially gone crazy. I'm out of here," I declared, getting up and heading for the door. She pulled me back.

"I'll convince her somehow. But you're taking her," Carly insisted.

"Fine," I grudgingly agreed.

**The next chapter will be longer, and hopefully won't take as long. And now, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, **_story alerted, _or favorited so far:

ajmac, axel100, CrystalLuna13, **Fiddlegirl**, _HarryPotterFanFreak123_, _**Kpfan72491**_, xKatMuffinx_, CaptainAwesome13, Chanii3220, Mermaid on Drugs, Player Zero, __**tofu-rox**__, Visard02, wickedchik500, xxiCarlyFanxx, _**Ninor-san, Beautiful Belle, grumpyjenn**

**Thanks so much you guys for all that and for 1,772 hits!**


	6. iInitiate the Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, which belongs to the wonderful Dan Schneider. Except for Chris. He's mine.**

**iDon't Understand This Feeling**

**Chapter Six: iInitiate the Plan**

Sam was currently trying to force Chris Bennett to take her to Wendy's party, shoving him against the lockers by his shirt. "You're taking me to that party or you're waking up tomorrow morning _underwater_!" she screamed in his face. Chris, a wrestler until he'd broken his arm at the beginning of the season that year, fought back but couldn't match her; still, he somehow managed to break free and run away in terror.

As Sam glowered over her lost victim, there was a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around, teeth bared and eyes like fire, ready to kill whoever it was.

"You do these things and then wonder why people won't go near you," Carly said, amused.

Sam instantly calmed down. "Oh, hey Carls. Didn't know it was you."

"I could tell."

"None of the dudes in this school will go with me to that party. Can't I just go with you?"

"No."

"You are _not _making me ask Gibby again," Sam warned, seeing a look in her best friend's eye like she was up to something.

"No, I'm not. But what about Freddie? He's not going with anyone yet and you don't seem to have a choice."

_How can she even say that? Me, go to the party with that dorky nub? _Sam thought, but all she said out loud was, "You've lost it."

Carly pulled something out of her backpack—beef jerky, ham, and bacon. "This is yours if you go."

Sam reached for the bags, but Carly held it back. "_Go to the party with Freddie_. That's the only way you're getting this."

"Fine!" Sam agreed angrily. "Now good luck getting him to do it."

During math that day, the only class Carly and Freddie had together without Sam, she slipped him a note reading **Sam agreed to go with you if you'll take her.**

He wrote back, saying, _How'd you manage to do that? Bribe her? And I still haven't said I __am__ going to go with her._

**Okay, yes, I bribed her. Beef jerky, ham, and bacon.**

_Of course. Fine, if I'm not going with anyone by Friday I'll take her. Happy now?_

**Yes.**

After that she sent another one to Wendy that said **Operation Party is good to go.**

**Yes, Operation Party is a dumb name but it's only for this chapter. The party itself will be the next chapter. And you still haven't figured out why they need Spencer!**

** On another note, remember Chris Bennett. He may be important. (Actually, I don't even know that yet. I haven't decided.)**


	7. iGo to Wendy's Party

**This chapter is dedicated to icecoffee18, for our long PM conversation about this story. :) **

**iDon't Understand This Feeling**

**Chapter Seven: iGo to Wendy's Party**

It was 2 P.M. on Friday, school was over, and neither Sam nor Freddie had dates yet. It was partly because most of the school was in on the plan, and partly because secretly, deep down, neither _wanted _to go with anyone else—but they'd never admit it, even to themselves—so they had no choice but to go together.

Later on, Sam somehow found herself forced into a dress; it was about knee-length and strapless. It was dark blue fabric, and on top of the fabric, just a bit longer, was blue lace. She also wore black tights, a diamond pendant necklace in the shape of a heart on a silver chain, a matching diamond bracelet, and black sandals with a small heel. Her earrings were blue and dangly; at the top was a circular blue gem, underneath was a chain of five smaller blue gems, ending with a large blue heart-shaped stone. Her hair was done up in a very loose bun with small, wispy pieces coming out, framing her face.

Carly's dress was also knee-length and strapless; it was yellow, with a black ribbon belt around her waist. She wore a black onyx and silver bracelet, strappy silver heels, and tan-colored tights. Her neck was bare, but silver hoops dangled from her ears. Her hair was down, but with a small braid on the left side.

Even Freddie was dressed up somewhat—not a tux or anything, but a little nicer than usual; similar to what he wore on his date with Melanie, but no striped shirt this time. Just so he'd have a slightly less chance of Sam hurting him. A _very _slightly less chance, but it was best not to upset her.

"Spencer! Get down here!" Carly yelled up the stairs. "We're gonna be late!"

"Why do I have to wear this stupid dress again?" Sam griped.

"Because. You have to look nice. _Spencer! Are you coming?_"

Spencer ran down the stairs, knocking over several things in the process. "I'm here! Is Freddie coming?"

"Nub couldn't be bothered to show up," Sam threw in, irritated.

Rolling her eyes, Carly offered a kinder explanation. "His mom still doesn't know he's going with Sam, so some guy from the AV club is gonna drive him so she doesn't freak."  
With Spencer finally ready, and The Plan going along smoothly, they headed out the door.

XXX

"Carly! Sam! You're here!" Wendy cried as she saw them coming in through the door of the under-21 club, giving each a quick hug. "Where's Freddie?"

"He's coming later," Sam said; she didn't bother to add an insult to the sentence this time.

"Hey, Carly," a guy said, coming up to them after they entered. "Sam," he added, nodding politely. This was Carly's date, Jeremy Cooper from science class.

"Hey!" she squealed, rushing to him as he put his arm around her. Watching them, Sam could feel her heart sink slightly, because she didn't have anyone to do that to her. Even Freddie, who she was _supposed _to be at this party with, wasn't here yet—and even if he was, there was no way he'd do what Jeremy was. No, Freddie hated her, and just that fact made her heart sink even more until she was sure it was somewhere around her ankles.

"Sam? Sam!" said Carly, clapping her hands in Sam's face. "What's wrong?" Was it really that obvious? Hmm, she'd have to try to do better at hiding next time.

"Oh, nothing," Sam lied. She was saved from having to say anything further by the sound of the club's swinging double doors opening, which revealed Freddie and Chris Bennett, the AV club wrestler who'd given him a ride. _Good, he's finally here! _Sam thought, relieved, letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

After quick hellos, Chris went off to find his girlfriend, Katherine Williams, and Carly and Jeremy had gone to dance, which left Sam and Freddie standing together awkwardly.

"So…" Freddie said to break their silence. Even though the music pounded all around them, they were in their own silent, uncomfortable bubble.

"So…" Sam repeated, not able to think of anything else to say.

He gestured to the dance floor. "Do you wanna—"

"Dance?" she cut him off. "Alright, but no slow ones or I'll rip your head off."

"Noted," he said somewhat nervously, but nowhere near how terrified he would have been when they first met. He was used to her Samness now; could guess what she was doing when no one else could, and was even able to stand up against her in a fight instead of running away like he used to.

Cautiously, he grabbed her wrist; when she didn't pound his face in, he pulled her out onto the dance floor. It was a fun, upbeat song: the Pussycat Dolls' _Don't Cha_. Sam actually kind of liked this song, even though she'd never admit under torture. And one other thing she'd never admit: _she was actually having _fun _dancing with Freddie._

Suddenly the music was turned down and the deejay leaned over to the mic. "Alright, now here we've got the Love Hour. One full hour of love songs, fast and slow, and two people are gonna be the Couple of the Night, who get a special slow dance and a prize! Larry over there with the big spotlight is gonna go around and see who the lucky couple is." After going around the room a few times, the spotlight slowly settled on…

Sam and Freddie.

"No, you don't understand, we're not a couple—" they tried to protest.

But Larry the lighting dude didn't care. "That's your problem," he told them, ushering them onto a stage.

"Now, what's your names?" the deejay asked, holding the microphone out to them. This was really just for show, as Carly and Wendy had paid him in advance to do this for Sam and Freddie. After "introducing" themselves the DJ went back to his mixer and, with the spotlight still on them in the middle of the dance floor, he began to play _All I Need _by Within Temptation.

They stood face to face in a line with a few other couples, then stepped forward and bowed when the music started.

"What are we gonna do?" whispered Sam.

"Right now we just have to get through this," Freddie answered.

Following the other dancers, they placed their palms out, one hand each, and slowly began to circle each other, then switched to all four hands. Then they stopped for a second and swiftly moved forward into a traditional slow dance, with one hand hands on the other's shoulder and the other hands out while the two people moved back and forth.

Through the entire song they never broke eye contact, and each felt…something. They weren't quite sure what it was, but it was a good feeling and they'd do anything to get it again. They still were just staring, lost, into each other's eyes and didn't look away until the DJ spoke.

"Alright! Thank you to all of our dancers and especially to our Couple of the Night!" The music started again, a fast song that neither could name, and they headed back into the crowd.

XXX

Meanwhile, Carly and Wendy were smiling, watching Sam and Freddie dance. "This _has _to work," Wendy commented.

"What could go wrong?" agreed Carly.

"You guys are geniuses!" added Jeremy. The song ended and Sam dragged Freddie off the dance floor, both laughing and smiling.

A few hours passed and the party ended, Spencer came and drove them home, dropping Jeremy off at his house. Chris, in on the plan, had gone home with his girlfriend and convinced Freddie to stay with Sam by having Spencer bring him back.

"Well, don't you two look adorable together," he said to Sam and Freddie, who were standing very close together. Blushing, they slid away. "You kids have fun?" he asked them all.

Quick "yeahs" from everybody and then Freddie said, "Sam was actually being nice for once, like a real human being."

All of a sudden Sam ran upstairs, head bent, leaving Freddie standing there, shocked and speechless.

**A/N: **So sorry for the lack of updates all of June! I was busy, but I hope the long chapter makes up for it! Just to let you guys know, though, I'm going to be gone all of August, so depending on how fast I write you may have to wait until September. Sorry. But I'll bring a notebook and work on it while I'm gone so when I get back I can just type it and publish it for less of a wait.

Did I ever say the party was at Wendy's house? If I did, I changed my mind because I thought this would make more sense. For the record, it's the same under-21 club Freddie took Melanie to.

As soon as I publish this I'm going to post Sam and Carly's party outfits onto my profile. There's also a video of two people dancing to _All I Need_, which I used as a reference for Sam and Freddie's. It's actually Damon and Elena from _The Vampire Diaries_, and I even took these two lines of dialogue:  
_Elena: "What are we gonna do?"  
Damon: "Right now we just have to get through this."_I'm not sure why I picked that song, I just had it stuck in my head, but it kinda fits them a little bit. You should listen to it, it's an amazing song. I love it.

I hope you're enjoying the story and can you please review? You guys' reviews are the only thing that keep me writing and seriously cheer me up. :) I just wanna know I'm not doing _too_ badly.


	8. iTry to Reconcile With Sam

**iDon't Understand This Feeling  
Chapter Eight: iTry to Reconcile With Sam**

**(NOTE: Please re-read the last sentence of chapter 7! I changed it because it was too OOC for me, and this may or may not make sense without it.)**

_Freddie POV_

Regaining my ability to think, I ran up the stairs after her, hardly hearing my own voice screaming. _"Sam!_" I sprinted up the steps, taking them two at a time. She had locked herself in the bathroom and I could hear muffled sobs coming from inside. Oh man, this was bad. Sam Puckett never cried, even from intense physical pain (or emotional; she was too good at hiding her emotions and never revealing she felt anything except anger, fury, and sometimes happiness depending on the situation), and when she did you knew that she was truly hurt. She was Sam Puckett, the strong, the unbendable, the unbreakable, and the most amazing girl I knew. _Freddie, you're an idiot, _I told myself.

I hesitantly knocked on the door. "Sam?"

"Go away!" she yelled. I cringed.

"Sam—"

I could hear her stomping across the tile floor, then the door flew open and Sam's tear-streaked face stared at me, teeth bared and beautiful blue eyes wearing a hurt look of betrayal.

"I SAID, _GO AWAY_!" she screamed. "Just leave me alone! I hate you with every inch of my being, Freddie Benson! I always have, and I always will!" She slammed the door in my face and locked it, meaning I had to resort to the Sam Method.

I've watched Sam pick locks so many times, I've started to pick up on it. I've been practicing doing it with different objects in case I ever need to, and I have to say, I've gotten pretty good at it. I can get into every door in my apartment now.

If I could just find something suitable to use I could get into that bathroom to talk to Sam and try to calm her down. I hated seeing her like this. I searched upstairs until I found a bobby pin in Carly's room, then proceeded to pick the lock and hoped she wouldn't notice.

As soon as I got the door open, a blonde-headed demonic figure shot toward me, teeth bared and screeching the same way she had when she'd come home from her job, told me my relative was sick, and I'd come back in. Remember that?

I was tempted to scream and run away like I had last time, but instead I stayed and stood my ground. Make that…stepped out of the way at the last second and let her attack empty air. She glared at me. "Get away from me, Fredward, unless you feel like ending up in the _hospital!_" She turned around and went back in the bathroom, and a door was slammed in my face. Even being angry, yelling, and hating me couldn't get that expression out of her eyes. I didn't just hate it anymore. It _killed _me, especially knowing that it was my fault.

"Sam, I'm not leaving until you listen to me!" I said firmly. "I'll stay here as long as I have to." Or as long as it takes for her to get hungry and want food, meaning probably about ten minutes.

Complete silence.

Oh, great, now I was being deemed not good enough to yell at. That worried me on just how upset she was; Sam wasn't a naturally quiet person. She'd only given the silent treatment to one person before—Eric "Noseby" Moseby when he told her that her Bacons of the World Club subscription was over (well, after she beat him up). She's still not talking to him and I doubt she ever will.

I made up my mind to talk anyway, to the crack in the door, and whether or not she listened I'd find out later. "Sam, I shouldn't have said what I did," I began. "I had a lot of fun tonight, and it seemed like you did too. And if you'd let me, I'd like to do it again sometime. So even though I don't expect you to forgive me right away, I'm sorry. I feel horrible and I hope that you can. And, Sam—" I hesitated, not knowing if I was ready to admit what I wasn't sure was true. In the end, I decided against it and went downstairs to give her a chance to be alone for a while.

XXX

A few hours later, she was still upstairs (I was surprised she hadn't come for food yet). She probably thought I'd be gone by now, but I had been waiting for her and was planning on spending the night on the Shays' couch. Spencer had gone to bed a while ago and Carly was doing who knows what in the iCarly studio, which let me wait for her alone with my thoughts.

Was what I had almost said to Sam true? Was I really starting to like her, or was tonight just making me think I did? _Of course not,_ I told myself. _I love Carly. And when she someday loves me back, we'll be together and even Sam will have found someone. _But somehow I just couldn't believe it like I used to.

That moment was when Sam chose to come down, sparing me from stressing my brain any longer. She stopped when saw me, eyes narrowed.

"Get out of here." Just like Sam—blunt, simple, to the point. I stayed—I didn't say a word, just stared at her. She rolled her eyes and pushed past me to get to the door. I let her leave, my heart heavy as I watched her go.

**A/N: **I finished it! I don't know why I decided to have Freddie's POV, but it just worked better for this chapter. The next chapter should be back to what it usually is, or maybe Sam's. I'm not sure yet. What do you guys think I should do?

There's two weeks of July left, so I doubt you'll have to wait till September, but just in case I'm sorry.


	9. iDon't Believe a Word He Says

**A/N: **_Okay, I decided on Sam's POV. It's pretty much Sam's view of the last chapter with some extra. Hope you like it!_

**iDon't Understand This Feeling**

**Chapter Nine: iDon't Believe a Word He Says**

_Sam POV_

"Sam was actually being nice for once, like a real human being," Freddie said.

Freddie's comment hit me hard. It was supposed to be unmeaningful…so why did I care so much?

And "nice for once, like a real human being?" Was that really what Freddie thought of me, like I was some sort of robot who'd been programmed for evil and was just malfunctioning? I felt tears welling up and, not wanting anyone to see me cry, I ran upstairs, not saying a word.

I hid in the bathroom, the first room there with a lock besides the studio, and _that _had a clear glass door. Plus, there was a sink where I could pretend I'd washed my face, and my own secret supply of food. Just a few things like cereal or crackers; nothing good like meat, but it was something. It also gave me an excuse to stay up here, since I couldn't go very long without food. Of course, I had a supply in every room of the house.

The tears were threatening again, and I angrily wiped them away—Puckett girls never cry—but they fell anyway, no matter how much I tried to stop them.

I heard someone come up the stairs, and Freddie's voice yelling "_Sam!_" My eyes narrowed. Who did he think he was, saying that and then coming up after me like I was gonna forgive him so easily? Yeah, right. Nobody hurts Mama and gets away with it.

"Sam?" he said, almost asking a question, and he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Go away!" I told him. Oh, great. Now he'll know I'm in here and that I'm crying. Smart move, Sam.

"Sam—"

What doesn't that nub get of _go away_? It's really not that hard to understand. I got up from where I sat on the closed toilet seat and marched to the door. Opening it, I screamed at him and then slammed it in his face. Ha. I just wish I could've seen his face then. I locked the door as an afterthought; anything to prevent him from getting in.

There was nothing for a while. Did he finally leave?

I heard the knob moving and looked over to see it jiggling. Oh, no. He was trying to pick it to get in. I guess he finally learned something after all these years of knowing me.

I decided to have a little fun. I got in front of the door, in position to charge at it, and waited for the exact second the door opened. Let him think he won until then—and then, I'd strike. The lock clicked open.

_"Ahhhhhhrgh!" _I screamed as I bolted towards him. Surprisingly, he didn't run away in terror like he used to, instead he stood his ground. Hmm, the dork was actually standing up to me? He'd gotten tougher—although, he's never hit me back. Except that time when we both said "What? Why?" I'd slapped him for saying the same thing as me…and he'd slapped me right back.

Then he proved me wrong by stepping out of my way, revealing his true weak nubbiness. Not a smart move—I dove at air, making me even madder. Does he _want _to have several broken bones and bruises? "Get away from me, Fredward, unless you want to end up in a hospital!" Was he really brave—and dumb—enough to mess with an angry Puckett?

With those words, I spun on my heel back into the bathroom and slammed the door in his face. I hope I broke his nose.

"Sam, I'm not leaving until you listen to me!" he insisted. Dang it, it wasn't broken, I could tell from the way he talked. Maybe it's bruised. That's second best. "I'll stay here as long as I have to."

I made up my mind to simply ignore him. If yelling and threats didn't work on him anymore, maybe the silent treatment would. I've never given the silent treatment to anyone before—well, once. Eric Noseby Moseby. One day he'd come up to me and told me my Bacons of the World Club subscription was over. I'd pushed him down a flight of stairs, beat him up, and I haven't talked to him since. His loss.

There was quiet for a minute. But him leaving was apparently too much to ask for, so I hated on Q in my mind. Then he spoke. He gave a pretty good speech, about how sorry he was and how he hoped I could forgive him, but I didn't believe one syllable that came out of his mouth. Maybe if the rest of my life had been different and I hadn't been hurt so many times and listened to what every single one of my mom's boyfriends said to her, I could've. But that didn't happen, so I didn't say anything and I—finally—heard him walk downstairs.

XXX

I waited a few hours, eating most of my food, until Freddie must have gone home. I snuck downstairs quietly, to find _him _sitting on the couch. Of course. He was probably waiting to see what I'd say to his little "confession." Well, he wasn't gonna know.

My eyes narrowed. "Get out of here," I told him bluntly, expressionless. He just stood there, mute and his eyes boring into me. I rolled mine and shoved him out of the way to get the door. I didn't want to deal with him right now. He didn't try to stop me, but I could feel his eyes on me as I walked out.

When I got home, I found my mom still awake. "There you are, Samantha!" she barked from where she was planted on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, Mom," I muttered, hurrying up to my room. It's not like she cared where I was anyway. This day's just gotten worse and worse ever since we got back from the party.

When I got upstairs I ripped off the dress and jewelry and scrubbed all the stupid makeup off my face. Everything I'd worn was discarded onto the moon-chair I had near my bed and I changed into pajama shorts and a T-shirt. Then I curled up in my bed, listening to Three Days Grace blast through my earbuds. _I Hate Everything About You _—one of my favorites, but I couldn't bear to listen to it now because in a way, it reminded me too much of me and Freddie. I settled for _Never Too Late_ and slowly fell asleep to the music, dreading the next day.

**A/N: **There you go! By the way, if you don't know what a "moon-chair" is (that's just all I could think of to call it), it's one of those chairs that look like a half-circle. I've got a black one in my room, which is why I gave Sam one. They're awesome.

If you guys haven't listened to Three Days Grace, you should! One of my favorite bands, and to me they seem like the type of music Sam would like. I saw them in concert last Feburary. :)

Also, I've got another iCarly multi-chapter I'm working on:**iSearch for Spencer**! In which Spencer is kidnapped, so Carly, Sam and Freddie have to go save him. And Seddie will happen along the way. Coming soon.


	10. iRealize Something Important

_**WARNING**__: This chapter contains a scene that may scare or disturb you._

**iDon't Understand This Feeling**

**Chapter Ten: iRealize Something Important**

Neither Sam nor Freddie did anything much on Sunday; they didn't want to have to face the other. Sam slept and ate, and Freddie played with some techie stuff for . But, too soon, Monday came, the day they'd both been dreading.

Sam fought to go to school, as usual, but she had a different reason today. Carly knew that—really, she was just trying to get her to see Freddie again so they'd (hopefully) make up and she and Wendy could celebrate…along with the whole school that was in on the plan. In the end, somehow Sam ended up going, even though she'd never be quite sure how it happened.

At school, other than a quick hi in the morning she and Freddie completely ignored the other's existence. For last period Miss North, a history teacher (also in on the plan), paired them up for an assignment due in two weeks. Secretly, she had created it specifically for that purpose.

While in history, Sam made a point of ignoring Freddie. He was trying to talk to her just for the assignment, but she turned her back and even read a book so she wouldn't have to speak. "Sam, will you please just _try _to work with me here? You don't have to talk, but will you listen to me and do what you're supposed to for once?" She _was_ listening, to every word he said, but she couldn't care less about any of it. So, instead of turning around and insulting him or something equally mean, she just sat and did nothing all period.

After class, both rushed out the door. Freddie ran into Gibby in the hallway, who stopped him. "What's up? You seem mad," Gibby said.

"It's Sam. We have to do this whole assignment on the Civil War that's due in two weeks, but she's mad at me and won't do anything!"

"Why's she mad at you?"  
Freddie gave him a brief explanation of the weekend's events, ending with, "I apologized, but she doesn't give a chizz!"

Gibby shrugged. "Sam's not the kind of person who forgives easily. Try something else," he offered. Then he walked away. Freddie stared after him, wondering how a kid like Gibby could come up with something like _that_.

XXX

Meanwhile Sam had a similar encounter running into Kathy.

"Is something wrong, Sam?" she asked.

Sam was seething, fists curled, teeth clenched. "No. Why would you think that?" she growled.

Kathy backed off a little, holding up her hands in surrender. "Are you sure?"

Sam sighed and deflated. "No." Kathy looked at her, expecting more, and she decided to trust her for once.

"I'm mad at Freddie." Unlike his quick summary to Gibby, Sam's was long and detailed. "He tried to apologize, but I don't think he meant it. He's just afraid to have me angry." She was back to seething now.

"Give him a chance. He might actually be sorry," Kathy said, walking off the way Gibby had.

Sam stood for a minute, considering the other girl's words. Then she brushed them off, because she was never one to listen to other people's advice—and besides, Freddie hated her, she was sure of it.

XXX

_Freddie lay in bed, but felt like something was there, staring at him. He woke with a jolt and gave a small scream when he saw Sam standing above his bed. Once he got over her actually being there, he studied her face to see that instead of being angry, like he'd expected, her face was expressionless._

_ "S-Sam? What are you doing here?" he asked her, trying to stay calm while getting up._

_ "It's all your fault," she said._

_ "What is?"_

_ "Everything!" she spat. "The reason I'm like this, why I'm mad, why I'm hurt, that you said those things after the party, everything!" She shoved him onto the bed, then walked over to the window he now realized was open. She looked back at him. "So is this."_

_ Before he could react, she jumped out the window. He leapt up to try and save her, but he was too late. There was no way she'd survive, not from a eight-floor jump. "Sam!" he yelled. "No!"_

_ "Bye, Freddie!" she called. She was about to hit the ground, and he tore himself away from the window, unable to watch, and as fast as he could he dialed the front desk's number, getting the night guard._

_ "Sam jumped out the window! We have to help her!" he said frantically, already rushing down the stairs, not caring that he was in pajamas, barefoot, and shirtless._

_ They didn't get to her in time, and Freddie couldn't stand the sight of her broken, bleeding body that caused him to break down into tears. And then he said what he hadn't said the other night when he apologized, what he hadn't been sure about then but he was now._

_ "Sam, I love you," he whispered._

XXX

Freddie was jarred awake, shaken from the nightmare. "It was just a dream. It was just a dream," he breathed. "It wasn't real." It took him a while to regain his senses, but when he did he knew one thing: "I have to make her believe me. Tomorrow."

**Oh wow, this was a lot faster than I expected. I got stuck after the fourth paragraph, but twenty minutes ago all of a sudden that popped into my brain. And it makes absolutely no sense at all that I'm listening to Big Time Rush while I write it. lol**

** Sorry if Freddie's nightmare disturbed anyone, but it needed to be done. It **_**is**_** kinda creepy though.**

** Oh—and Kathy, if you don't know, is from iHave a Lovesick Teacher. I forget what she did—didn't she tell them that Ms. Ackerman and her boyfriend broke up?—but she was played by Ashley Argota from True Jackson.**

** iSearch for Spencer is now up!**


	11. iMake Her Believe Me

**iDon't Understand This Feeling  
Chapter Eleven: iMake Her Believe Me**

_Freddie POV_

A drastic change from the past few days, I felt as if the next day couldn't come soon enough. I _had _to tell Sam how I felt and convince her that I was telling the truth. Somehow I managed to fall back asleep—though I would never know how—and awoke almost an hour and a half before his alarm clock went off, getting ready early in anticipation. I tried reading, going on my computer, TV, everything I could think of to calm himself, but none of it really worked. Finally, _finally_, it was time for me to leave for school.

That morning I'd decided it was best if I told her after school, and the hours dragged by, creating the longest day of my life. Science where I proceeded to blow something up in Gibby's face…math with Carly where I told her of my nightmare…English where I forgot how to spell the word "a"…and finally, history with Sam before woodshop, after which I could go home and talk to Sam.

"Hey Sam," I said when she walked in. She gave me a glance, which I guess was an improvement from yesterday, but she still didn't say anything. She sat down and turned to me.

"Look, I can't afford another bad grade in this class, so I'm gonna talk to _just _during history," she said. She leaned forward and grabbed a hold of my shirt, pulling his face close to hers. "But doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you, and if you think that and try to get on the good side I don't have, you're gonna pay." The last part came out with a scowl and words like ice, eyes like fire in a tone that said she really meant what she said. A few months ago, I would've run away, but now I stared back at her until she let me go, shoving me away.

I searched my bag for my history folder and pulled out the papers Miss North had given us. "Okay," I said, looking at the assignment. "It says we have to either write a fake diary or make a video, about people during the Civil War. What do you think?" I was pretty sure I knew what her answer was going to be, though.

"A video. You'll be the tech dork for it like always." Yep, I was right. Although anyone who knew her could have guessed the same thing.

"We have to be in costume. That means dresses, corsets, and other stuff for you," I told her. Might as well tell her that much now.

She considered a moment, then nodded. "Still better than writing."

I wondered if she knew what a corset was, and what would happen when she found out. What I imagined wasn't pretty. _She _was, of course, but in my head she was attacking me. Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. I typed the words "video about Civil War" into my laptop.

History went by amazingly quick. I liked the class anyway, history (most of it) is fascinating to me, and talking to Sam can always make time speed up. Too soon, the bell rang. You know, I really hate that bell.

Woodshop was slow again. This is one of my favorite times of the day usually—it's just so much fun for some reason. We were working on CO2-powered cars, similar to the Pinewood Derby ones the Boy Scouts make. I did what I needed to for my car but it just wasn't as fun as usual. I thought of Sam the entire time and almost cut my car in half. I'm guessing Ms. Nason wouldn't have been too happy with that.

I stare at the clock for a full minute, watching the seconds tick away until 2:00. I got out of there as fast as I could—and I had to walk home. Sam and Carly had gotten a ride from her mom, meaning I couldn't get there before she did like I would've liked.

XXX

I waited a few minutes before entering the Shays' apartment to gather up my nerves. Then I hesitantly knocked.

"Come in!" Spencer called. I opened the door. "Hey, Freddie."

Maybe Spencer would be helpful—then again, I remember the last times he tried to give me girl advice, when Carly and Sam were fighting and when I had that date with Valerie. Eh, I'll give it a shot.

"Spencer, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Is it about Sam?" he asked.

I stared at him, perplexed. "Yeah, how'd you—"

"Oh, I know things," he said mysteriously—and oddly.

"I'm kind of in love with her," I admitted.

"Oh. Well I did not know _that_," said Spencer.

"I'm gonna tell her today. Do you think I should?"

He considered, then shoved me towards the stairs. "Get up there and do it, little man!"

XXX

I went upstairs as quietly as possible, not wanting to alert the girls I was coming. I'd sent Carly a text a minute ago saying "_Coming up now to talk to Sam. Don't tell her._" So the second I entered the studio, Carly said "Well…bye!" and ran out of the room.

Sam gave me a quick glare and then sat in the nearest beanbag with her back to me. "Sam, I know you don't want to listen to me but just hear me out," I said. She didn't move, which I took for a good sign.

"Look, I really am sorry," I said, inching towards her beanbag. "I had a dream last night, and it made me realize…I never want to lose you, Sam."

She snorted and shot up, crossing her arms. "Oh yeah? You're just saying that. Watch. If I forgive you, I could move to Russia and you wouldn't care."

I shook my head. "No, that's not true."

She turned away again. "Of course it is."

I walked back up to her, spun her around and held her by the shoulders. "_No. _It's taken me too long to realize it, but the truth is—I'm in love with you, Sam Puckett." And before she had a chance to react, I brought my mouth down to hers and kissed her.

And it was even better than I remembered. It was…amazing. The most amazing thing I've ever experienced in my whole life. She was taken by surprise at first, but then she seemed to get into it and was kissing me back. Then all of a sudden she pushed me away.

"What are you doing, Fredward?" she screamed. "You don't love me. Do you know how many guys have said that to my mom before, just to turn around and stab her in the back by cheating or leaving her? Do you know how many times I've watched her get hurt? Do you know how many times I've vowed to myself that I'm not going to end up like her, single and lonely with two kids she doesn't know how to take care of? How many times I said I wouldn't fall in love with someone who'd never love me back and lie to me about it? Although I guess it's too late for the last one," she added venomously.

I was shocked. Did that mean she loved me too? How long has that been for? I blinked. "Sam—"

"Just save it, Freddie." She started to walk out of the room. I held her back.

"I'd _never _do that to you, Sam. I love you, and I'm not one of the guys your mom dates. I'll never leave you alone or betray you. And I could let you go and you could walk out that door and never speak to me again, fall in love and marry someone else, but it won't change anything."

She stared at me, and then her face softened just a bit. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I do," I said firmly. Something must have convinced her, because she offered me a small smile.

"Okay. I believe you now," she told me, and after a second _she _kissed _me_.

"So do you want to give this a chance?" I asked her, dazed.

She nodded. "You're a dork and tech-obsessed and overly romantic and I hate you, but I love you too, Freddie."

I smiled. "That's nice to hear."

"How much do you want to bet Carly's watching us somehow?" she joked.

"Wouldn't be much of a bet if we both agree." I got a small laugh out of her for that.

I looped my arm around her and we entered the elevator. Sure enough, both Carly and Spencer were standing there eagerly. "So, you two are happy again now?" Spencer asked.

I looked at Sam and we both smiled. "Yeah," she said. Spencer high-fived Carly. I noticed how neither asked what happened, seeing as they'd probably been watching.

Nevertheless, Carly tried to make it like she wasn't and said we'd go to the Groovy Smoothie and we could tell her there if we wanted. We did go, and we told her the story. We also announced we were dating now and decided we'd tell the world on the next iCarly.

Who would've thought one of our biggest fights ever would lead to us falling in love? Fate is a funny thing.

**This story's not over yet. There'll be an epilogue. I'm gonna miss it though.**

**If anyone's confused as to why Freddie had a laptop in school—where I live, every school in the state, when you get to seventh grade you're given a laptop that you can't take home or anything. So I decided Ridgeway does the same thing.**

**Fun Facts: Freddie's schedule is mine from last year. Woodshop I only did for one quarter, but it was my favorite. And my teacher's name was Ms. Nason. :) Oh, and Sam's line where she says she loves Freddie is based a little bit off of Alaric's in an episode of The Vampire Diaries to Damon: "Hell, you're a dick and you kill people but I still can see some humanity in you." I reference Vampire Diaries a lot, don't I?**

**Oh! I'm thinking of doing a story on Sam and Freddie's Civil War project if people are interested. I can't decide if it should be a sequel, a spin-off, or a totally unrelated story. Come on people, help me out!**


	12. Author's Note SORRY!

**I changed my mind. **

**I decided I liked the ending I had, and there won't be an epilogue.**

**Plus, I couldn't decide what to write. That means this story's over. :'(**

**But I will be doing a new one about Sam and Freddie's Civil War project, so I guess you have that to look forward to.**

**Sorry to anyone who really wanted the epilogue.**

**-BlackShadowKat**

**(P.S. Does anyone have any ideas for a good name for the project story? So far all I have is iCivil War but I don't like it.)**


End file.
